Les mots qui pleurent sur les murs sont de ma race
by NineveSaintAnge
Summary: J'ai toujours voulu sentir, vivre une histoire d'amour comme dans les livres. La facilité c'est épuisant. Je l'ai eu mon histoire complexe, et c'est plus fatiguant que la simplicité.    Slash Harry/amant mystérieux


_Je m'étonne tous les jours de parler de toi, de combien tu es beau, comme je t'aime et comme tu me manques. Ca me fais toujours ce pincement au ventre quand j'ouvre mon porte feuille et que durant une fraction de seconde j'ai ton visage sous les yeux. Je me suis dit, ce n'est pas grave si il ne dit pas je t'aime, c'est comme ça, ça ne veut rien dire. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi dur._

_Je ne sais pas non plus quand ça a cessé de fonctionner, mais quand je n'ai plus pu te dire je t'aime librement, je crois que j'ai eu mal. J'ai arrêté de le dire, par ce que tu n'aimais pas ça._

_J'ai arrêté de te dire que tu me manquais pour la même raison._

_Par ce que plus que tout, plus que quiconque, tu étais celui à qui je voulais dire tout ces mots. Et ça reste bloqué dans ma gorge. Ça me fait mal._

_Il y a ce besoin de dire je t'aime avec empressement. De le dire pour que ça sorte, par ce que ça comprime la poitrine de le garder pour soi, ça fait venir les larmes aux yeux. Les bras vides et ballants. Tu me manques. Tu me manques tellement que je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je reste là, désœuvré, je ne pense qu'à toi._

_J'ai toujours voulu sentir, vivre une histoire d'amour comme dans les livres. La facilité c'est épuisant. Je l'ai eu mon histoire complexe, et c'est plus fatiguant que la simplicité._

_Je me souviens pourquoi je t'aime. A chaque fois que je pense à toi, que je te vois en photo, je me souviens de tout ce qui fait de toi la personne que j'aime. A cause de ton sourire, de ta franchise, par ce que tu es drôle. Ton intelligence et tes réparties. J'aime te prendre dans mes bras, et je voudrais tellement que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Ne jamais reprendre le train. Tu es tellement beau, mais ce n'est pas que ça, c'est juste toi, c'est le fait que ce soit toi._

_Hier j'ai ouvert l'une des lettres que tu m'avais envoyée l'année dernière. Elle était belle, et l'enveloppe était remplie de paillettes et de morceau de matière rouge, peut être des minuscules bouts de pétales de fleurs. Les même que ceux qui s'étaient renversés sur tes sablés un peu trop cuits durant le voyage. Je me suis sentie heureux, j'ai eu envie de te voir et de te serrer contre moi._

_Mais je ne suis pas là, on ne peut rien y faire._

_Et je me rends compte que je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu m'aimes._

_Par ce que je suis la première personne à te voir vraiment, tu m'as dit._

_J'espère qu'il y a autre chose. J'espère que je peux garder mes phrases au présent._

_J'espère que tu m'aimes toujours, par ce que je t'aime tellement._

* * *

><p>La lettre était posée sur l'étagère. Enfin, plus ou moins. Il l'avait en fait trouvé glissée entre les plis d'une écharpe verte et grise au fin fond du dressing de son père. Elle était datée d'il y a plus de 20 ans. Elle était timbrée et une adresse y était écrite. Pas fermée, mais prête à être envoyée. De toutes évidence, elle n'était jamais partie. C'était une lettre maladroite, comme un déversement de sentiment confus sur une pauvre feuille de papier sans lignes pour soutenir tout ça.<p>

Lui ne voulait juste qu'une écharpe. Il reposa la lettre avec soin et prit le long morceau de laine vert argent qu'il enroula autours de son cou. L'écharpe était un peu poussiéreuse, un peu vieille, mais elle ferait largement l'affaire. Elle sentait le vieux linge, la naphtaline et un vague relent d'eau de Cologne coûteuse.

C'était une écharpe standard, en laine épaisse, le blason de Serpentard cousu à l'une de ses extrémités. Ca ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, c'était sa maison après tout. Ce qui l'intriguait était qu'elle fasse partie des possessions de son père, et que la lettre qui y était glissée eu été adressée à un homme.

Son regard se posa de nouveau sur le papier jauni et il hésitât.

Son père criant son nom depuis le rez-de-chaussée le secoua, il prit la lettre, l'enfourna dans sa poche et descendit les escaliers en trombe. Il prit son sac et courut s'assoire dans la voiture.

* * *

><p>- Tu as retrouvé ton écharpe à ce que je vois.<p>

Albus leva les yeux vers son père et ne répondit que par un léger sourire. Il avait un pied dans le train et souhaitait ardemment y rentrer entièrement. La lettre était lourde et coupable dans sa poche. Il se laissa cependant aller dans l'étreinte que lui offrit son père mais s'écartât lorsque les bras autours de lui se raidirent.

- Albus...

Les yeux de son père étaient fixés sur l'écharpe et Albus se hâta de rentrer dans le wagon.

- A bientôt ! On se voit à Noël papa !

L'adulte ouvrit la bouche, les sourcils froncés et les yeux débordant de choc mais le train siffla son nuage de fumée sur le quai et les mots moururent dans le vacarme du départ. Il regarda tant qu'il put la silhouette immobile et isolée de son père, bras ballants et épaules basses.

Il retrouva sa sœur et ses cousins dans les wagons. Leurs parents s'étaient séparé l'été d'avant, et Lily vivaient avec leurs mère. Albus aurait du vivre avec elle également, mais il détestait la campagne. Il détestait le bruit des crickets, il détestait le désert que formaient les prés de blé et d'herbe brûlée par le soleil, il détestait la marche à pied, les sports d'extérieur et l'entrain fatiguant de la famille Weasley. Il les aimait, c'était certain, mais il préférait vivre chez son père. Il aimait Londres, le gris bleu du ciel, la rapidité tranquille de la ville, il aimait les vieilles rues, le bruit des gens, le cinéma et les musées. Il aimait se réveiller avec la radio qui diffusait de la musique depuis la cuisine, les déjeuners tranquilles avec son père et la solitude confortable dans laquelle ils vivaient tout les deux. Ses parents étaient certes séparés, mais Ginny n'était ni amère ni aveugle. Si Albus souhaitait vivre avec son père, il le ferait. Ses deux autres enfants préféraient le chahut constant de la maison près du Terrier, mais Albus était différent. Tant qu'il était content, elle l'était aussi. James lui vivait à Glasgow avec sa petite amie. Il ne le voyait plus tant que ça, mais ils s'écrivaient régulièrement.

Albus rentrait en 6eme année à Serpentard. Il souhaitait devenir herboriste médicomage et avait donc pris notamment des options de soin des plantes, des créatures magiques et potion.

Il prit le temps de saluer cousins et cousines, embrassa avec tendresse sa petite sœur et disparut dans le wagon des préfets dès qu'il fut possible pour lui de le faire sans avoir l'impression de fuir leur compagnie.

Il s'assit tranquillement à coté du capitaine de Quidditch de Serpentard qui n'avait en vérité rien à faire dans ce wagon mais qui semblait faire comme il lui plaisait plutôt que comme les règles le lui demandait. Depuis qu'Albus était devenu préfet en chef, Scorpius semblait prendre cela comme une autorisation de faire un peu n'importe quoi. Albus sourit. Ce n'était certes pas lui qui irait dénoncer son ami. Il lui prit un Twizzler et mâchonna la réglisse rouge en regardant par la fenêtre.

- Belle écharpe.

- Ce n'est pas la mienne.

Scorpius le regarda d'un air intéressé, demandant silencieusement plus de détails. Il lui raconta brièvement l'épisode de ce matin et sortit la lettre. Scorpius la lut rapidement et la lui rendit. Tout deux savaient que son écharpe était partit à l'eau durant les vacances lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés pour un après midi d'août au centre ville de Londres, où ils habitaient tout deux, son ami vivant cependant dans les quartiers sorciers avec ses parents. Scorpius avait malencontreusement fait chuter l'écharpe dans la Tamise en prétextant qu'il faisait trop chaud pour porter une écharpe en août. Comme le garçon avait effectivement raison, Albus avait juste haussé les épaules et avait recommencé à mâchonner son Bagel sans plus attendre.

- Tu devrais la poster.

- Le destinataire à sans doutes changé d'adresse depuis.

Scorpius lui concéda la chose et piocha de nouveau dans son paquet de bonbons.

- Je ne savais pas que ton père aimait les garçons.

- Peut être qu'il n'a aimé que celui là.

- hum...

Le jeune homme blond sonnait dubitatif, et Albus ne croyait pas vraiment non plus à ses propres paroles. Il rangea un peu mieux la lettre dans un de ses carnets de note et l'y oublia pour le reste du trajet.

* * *

><p>Il l'oublia pour un peu plus longtemps que le trajet. En fait il n'y pensa plus jusqu'au mois de novembre où il la retrouva un peu par hasard dans ce même carnet. Il la relut une demi douzaine de fois et la remit dans l'enveloppe de nouveau... Puis, avec un étrange sentiment de solennité, il la scella. Le samedi suivant il se rendit au bureau de poste de Pré au Lard pour tenter de savoir si l'adresse était toujours en activité. On lui répondit quelques minutes plus tard que non, pas depuis plus de 19 ans. Mais qu'une boite postale avait été donnée pour le suivit du courrier, et que cette boite postale était toujours viable. Il récupéra l'adresse, l'écrivit sur une nouvelle enveloppe et repartit avec le tout. Il retrouva Scorpius et sa petite amie au trois balais. Il aimait bien Esther. Elle était plus dégourdie que les autres filles de leurs ages et pouvait tenir son alcool comme un bûcheron russe. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Scorpius qui avait une tolérance à l'alcool proche de zéro. Esther avait toute leur confiance et avait été mise dans la confidence.<p>

- J'ai une nouvelle adresse.

A ces mots les deux autres avaient cessé de s'envoyer des vacheries et s'étaient retournés vers lui, les yeux avides. Il leur répéta ce qu'on lui avait dit à la poste et il posa sur le bois la vieille lettre et la nouvelle enveloppe.

- Est-ce que je la poste maintenant ou est ce que j'attends après Noël ? Peut être que mon père m'en parlera durant les vacances...

- S'il avait voulue la jeter, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps Albus... Mais il l'a gardé comme une relique au fin fond de son armoire dans une écharpe qui, très probablement appartenait au garçon qu'il aimait...

Scorpius fronça les sourcils, son visage plissé dans un air idiot.

- J'espère très franchement que ce n'est pas mon père.

Esther et Albus se tournèrent vers lui, considérant l'option avec un air effrayé et fasciné à la fois.

- Ho mon dieu !

- Scorpius, avec tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi, et tu sais que je te considère comme un frère... Je t'assure que si le garçon de la lettre c'est ton père... je vais être malade. Et j'aime bien ton père hein... Mais lui et le mien ? Non. Juste non.

Scorpius pâlit et Esther éclata de rire. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de vérifier, dit elle, et c'était de poster la lettre. Mais après Noël. Albus Potter allait laisser à son père le choix de lui en parler. Dans les lettres qu'il avait reçu de la maison depuis la rentrée, jamais son père n'avait mentionné l'écharpe ou la lettre. Mais il savait très certainement qu'Albus était en possession des deux... Esther se gratta la nuque.

- Nous savons qu'il était de l'année de ton père très probablement, et si l'adresse est toujours utilisée, c'est qu'il a survécut la guerre.

- Et si jamais il était mort pendant la guerre, et que quelqu'un d'autre avait reprit l'adresse ?

Scorpius pris l'enveloppe jaune et la retourna de touts cotés songeur.

- De toutes façons, murmura-t-il, il n'a a pas de nom. Ni pour le destinataire ni pour l'envoyeur. Qu'est ce qu'on risque à l'envoyer ?

Albus acquiesce, récupéra l'enveloppe que lui tendait Scorpius, la glissa dans la nouvelle enveloppe avec la nouvelle adresse et rangea le tout dans son sac. Il faudrait qu'il achète un timbre. L'adresse était moldue. Sans doute une mesure de précaution de la part de l'amant mystère de son père. Esther allait passer un petit moment des vacances de Noël chez les Malfoys cette année, ils se verraient donc durant les vacances.

- On ira la poster ensemble.

Esther et Scorpius acquiescèrent et restèrent silencieux un moment jusqu'à ce que Scorpius lâche d'une toute petite voix.

- C'est romantique quand même...

Ils le fixèrent quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>- Je tiens beaucoup à cette écharpe.<p>

Albus avait levé les yeux vers son père, la fourchette à mi chemin de sa bouche, les spaghettis en équilibre précaire autours des dents de métal.

- Ne la perd pas, c'est tout.

Albus reposa sa fourchette et fixa son père.

- Il te manque ?

- Tous les jours.

- Même quand tu étais avec maman.

- J'aimais ta mère également, n'en doutes jamais.

- Mais pas comme lui...

Harry fronça les sourcils et sembla se concentrer sur son verre de vin. Ses doigts s'égarèrent sur le manche de son couteau et il ne répondit pas. Albus compris que la conversation était terminée. Il se remit à manger et ils discutèrent de Quidditch.

* * *

><p>- Je me sens comme une mère de famille qui envoie ses enfants loin d'elle pour l'année scolaire pour la première fois...<p>

Esther tapota gentiment le dos de Scorpius. Malgré les apparences et la supposée stricte éducation qu'il avait reçu, Scorpius était le plus fleur bleu du groupe. Les gens pensaient souvent qu'Albus était le plus sensible à cause de son perpétuelle air songeur, mais les apparences étaient trompeuses. Scorpius était frondeur et peu effrayé de déroger aux règles mais c'était trop souvent Albus qui initiaient leurs idioties à tout les trois, et Esther détournait l'attention avec sa joliesse et ses bonnes manières.

Ils se trouvaient à un bureau de poste au centre ville, éloigné de la maison Potter.

- Je peux lui faire un bisou ?

- Scorpius, tu vas pas lui faire un bisou ! C'est une enveloppe ! En plus c'est même pas _ta_ lettre d'amour !

- J'espère qu'elle ne va pas se perdre.

- J'espère que quelqu'un va la lire.

- J'espère qu'_Il_ va la lire...

Ils regardèrent tous la lettre, et la prenant chacun par un bout, tendu et stressés, il la poussèrent dans la boite.

Quand elle eu disparut dans la fente, ils restèrent un instant hébétés et immobiles.

- J'n'arrive pas à croire qu'on l'a fait.

Scorpius porta les mains à ses lèvres et lâcha un rire idiot.

- Oui, lâcha Albus tout bas, moi aussi je suis ému.

* * *

><p>A suivre! Tininin!<p> 


End file.
